Just another day in the park
by Jcgamer
Summary: A witch with advanced powers, an aerokenetic is after her family and it's up to the STN-J to try and stop her. AR
1. Day in the Park

Disclaimer-I own WHR...I wish.  
  
"Robin get your coat we're going out, meet me outside of you're apartment in 15 minutes. Bring your glasses." The phone clicked off. It was Amon calling about an investigation. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 2:00.  
  
"So, do you know anything about this witch we are going after? Robin questioned. She was secretly wondering what could be so urgent to get her up at 2am, and it was only an investigation, not even a hunt. If it was this urgent shouldn't Sakaki, Doujima, and the others be here as well?"  
  
"The witch is believed to be an aerokinetic from the look of the crime scene, a wind user."  
  
"Why aren't Karasuma and the others here?"  
  
"Because it's only an investigation, there's no reason they should be out here wasting their time." Amon said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why do I need my glasses then?"  
  
"Why do you think? It's a precaution, your going to a murder scene investigation, not a trip to the park."  
  
"Ummm, where did the murder occur?" Robin asked, figuring some creepy abandoned factory as always or some dark alleyway.  
  
"The park," Amon stated blankly. "I told you that on the phone weren't you listening?"  
  
------------------------------------At the Park-----------------------------  
--------  
The park was just a normal everyday park with swings and slides, but one thing separated this park from all others, the trees were sliced cleanly in two as if though an axe had leveled all the trees overnight.  
  
"How did this happen!?" Robin breathed staring flabbergasted at the sight before them. "Have you ever seen pictures after a tornado? It's kind of like that. This witch is unbelievably advanced in its craft."  
  
"Was there a victim?"  
  
"....yes."  
  
In a small clearing there was a small figure that resembled a doll that had been torn to pieces by an angry child. A man who was about in his late 30s laid there, dead. Robin staggered backwards with a sickened look on her face.  
  
"Eijiro Fuchida, age 37, married with 2 children, his wife is a seed." Amon said emotionlessly.  
  
"Is there a suspect?"  
  
"Michael is working on that as we speak. But I think our primary suspect may be Mrs. Fuchida, perhaps she has awakened."  
  
"But this craft was obviously advanced, how could she be this well developed if she's awakened only recently?"  
  
"Some witch's powers mature faster than others."  
  
"Can we leave now?" Robin said, glancing back at the crime scene with disgust.  
  
"Yes, we have a few hours before work, would you like to go back to your apartment and go back to sleep?."  
  
"Yea, that sounds good, could you give me a ride?"  
  
---------------------------------------------In the Car---------------------  
---------------------  
Amon glanced at Robin through his mirror, she was sleeping, her head against the window. "God she looks so peaceful, its amazing she can find any sleep at all with all the horrible things she sees at these investigations, and at her age..." Amon trailed off his musings and mentally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts, "She's only 15, you can't fall for her. Get it together."  
  
"Robin wake up, we're here." Amon said as they rolled into the drive way of Robin's apartment.  
  
"Hmmm...I must of fallen asleep, I didn't think I was that tired."  
  
"Go get some sleep, I don't want you tired for today's assignments."  
  
Robin smiled tiredly and said half-seriously, half-joking "Is that concern I hear in your voice Amon?"  
  
"If you can't perform to the best of your abilities it endangers us all." Amon said in his monotonous voice, empty of all emotion. "Damn! Great reply you ass." Amon said to himself after Robin went into her apartment.  
  
------------------------------Later that morning at the Office--------------  
----------------  
  
"We have a list of suspects here." Michael said handing each of them a sheet of paper with different witches on it.  
  
The first one on the list was Katsuko Fuchida, the wife of the victim. Other names were on there that Robin didn't recognize.  
  
"Our best bet is probably Katsuko, she is, or perhaps was a seed and she is the wife of Eijiro." Michael stated. He continued to ramble on about the other witches on the list, but Robin wasn't listening, she was looking at Katsuko's picture. She looked so happy in the picture with her two kids and her husband standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Robin lets go, we're going to question Katsuko Fuchida. Michael could you give me her location?"  
  
Michael smiled and said "Already got it, 3318 Sakura St." (A/N sorry for the sucky St name x.x I have no clue what a good Japanese St name would be, so I chose something equivalent to Elm St lol...on with the story)  
  
-----------------------------At Katsuko's Apartment-------------------------  
  
Robin stepped out of the car, her red trench coat blowing in an approaching storm, her glasses pushed to the bridge of her nose.  
  
Amon advanced on the door and rapped 3 times on it. There was no reply. He went to open the door, and just as he did a strong gust of wind blew it partially open, the chain lock on the door ripped off. He pulled out his Orbo gun and kicked the door wide open. The living room was a wreck, a newspaper was shredded and strung across the room, the furniture was in pieces, and the door to a bedroom was knocked completely off of its hinges. He rounded on the bedroom and peered inside.  
  
"Robin, contact the STN, we have another victim,"  
  
Well this is my 1st fan fiction ever. Do ya like it, hate it? Tell me in your review. I'll be updating soon. Next chapter I'll do some shout outs to whoever reviewed.... O yea, there may be a few grammatical mistakes so I'm looking for a beta reader who would like to help my crude grammar skillz And I'm really, really, really sorry is its bad, which it probably is considering my Creative Writing Teacher thought my stuff sucked lol. But then again, I don't blame him I wouldn't want to read a story about Witch Hunter Robin if I had no clue what the series was about.(yes I actually wrote one and turned it in as a grade AHAHA. I forgot what the assignment was about and just ended up doing whatever was on my mind at that moment, which happened to be Witch Hunter Robin lol) Well enough talk I'm going back to FFXI 


	2. Murder, Car rides, and Sleep

The body of Katsuko Fuchida, the prime suspect for the murder of Eijiro Fuchida, was lying in the middle of the bedroom. She was hardly recognizable, she had been torn to pieces much like the trees at the park.  
  
"Michael," Robin spoke into the phone, her voice trembling at the sight before her, "Katsuko Fuchida is dead. It looks to be the work of the same witch that killed Katsuko Fuchida.  
  
"Damn, this is going to make my job a lot harder. Looks like more research for me. Oh yeah, Doujima and everyone else checked out the rest of the suspects. They all came up clean. I'll call you if I get any leads." Michael said, typing away at his computer looking for information on who the killer could possibly be.  
  
"Robin, get Karasuma, I want this place scryed."  
  
Karasuma kneeled down and placed a gloved hand on Katsuko's remains. She expected a surge of painful memories. What she saw was nothing even remotely painful.  
  
"Karasuma, what can you tell us?" Amon asked.  
  
"It's odd, but she was happy before she died, in fact she wasn't even in her house, I'm not sure where she was." (A/N She would not of known about her husband's murder yet.)  
  
"How can someone be happy before they die?" Robin asked, her voice faltering slightly.  
  
"Whatever witch attacked Katsuko attacked her when she wasn't expecting it. Katsuko didn't even have time to be afraid, she must have died instantaneously. What's even stranger is I can't even see anyone who could of possibly attacked her."

"So she was probably attacked by someone she knew." Robin said quietly, more to herself than to the others.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Amon said. "I'm contacting Michael and I'm going to have him run a background check on Katsuko's family members and any close friends.  
  
-----------------------Back at the Office-------------------  
  
"So Michael do ya got anything for us yet?" Sakaki asked boredly.

"Katsuko had two daughters as we already know making them both seeds. The oldest daughter is 17 years old, Raku Fuchida. The youngest is 13, Ume Fuchida. We can eliminate Ume as a suspect, she was vacationing with her Aunt in the states. She got back to Japan earlier this afternoon. Raku Fuchida is, well isn't this interesting now! She ran away from home 3 months ago because her parents were going to send her to boarding school for uncontrollable behavior. She ran away the day she was supposed to start school. Isn't that interesting? I think we have a suspect." "Can you give me their locations Michael?" Amon asked.  
  
"Sure, let's see... Ume is staying at a hotel about 150 miles away from Katsuko's place with her aunt. They probably don't know about Katsuko or Eijiro yet. Oh you're not going to like this," Michael said with a shake of the head, "Raku hasn't been spotted since she ran away."  
  
"Give me news of her location as soon as you find out about her. Hand out a copy of her picture to the entire team. Doujima, Sakaki, and Karasuma will check out Ume." Amon said commandingly.  
  
"Well its probably going to be a bit until we find out anything about Raku so you guys are probably in for a wait.  
  
Robin was still quite exhausted about her adventure to the park at 2AM, she had only had a little more than 4 hours of sleep. It had been four hours since Doujima Sakaki and Karasuma left to go to Ume's hotel and still nothing had turned up on Raku. Robin finally spoke up, her need for sleep too great. "Ummm... I'm still kind of sleepy, would you mind if I took a nap on the couch until Michael finds something out?" Robin asked timidly, already anticipating one of Amon's usual responses to questions of that nature.  
  
"Well, the search for Raku seems to be going no where, and I'm not doing anything so I can just drop you off at your apartment to get some sleep." Amon said less icily than normal, but still not in a way of affection or compassion.  
  
"Are you sure?" Robin asked half-thankful, half-shocked.  
  
"Would I of said it if I wasn't?" Amon said returning to his usual callused voice. Robin moved silently into the elevator. Not one of them said a word until they were half-way to Robin's apartment. Surprisingly, it was Amon who broke the silence.  
  
"These murders, they are horrible aren't they? To think that this person was close to the Fuchidas makes these murders even more evil." Amon said with a distant voice.  
  
"Amon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What went through your mind when you saw Eijiro?"  
  
"You're asking me if I felt sorry for him or if I felt pity or compassion for him, right?"  
  
"I guess so." Robin muttered hardly audible.  
  
"It is human nature to feel pity for a human being who has died, I won't deny I felt that for Eijiro, but besides that I'm not sure. I know I felt bad for his children." The rest of the trip went on in an awkward silence until Robin reached for cardoor.  
  
"Get some sleep, if you can't perform to the best of your abilities it endangers us all." Only unlike last time Amon's voice carried the words with a gentler note. Robin could of sworn she saw his lips curl into a smile.  
  
Amon watched her enter her apartment with a rare smile.  
  
-----------8 AM the next morning-----------

Robin rolled over slowly and opened one eye lazily to look at her alarm clock.8:00.  
  
"Okay," Robin said to herself, "it is definitely 8PM." It was then that she saw the rays of light poking through her blinds. "Holy crap! I am so late! Doujima is going to beat me by at least half and hour to work!" She hastily got dressed, not even bothering with her handle-bar hair style and just let it hang down. As she came to the office door she heard a voice behind her. It was Doujima with a box of donuts from Harry's.  
  
"Wow! Are you just now getting in?" Doujima asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I had a rough day yesterday."  
  
"Donut?" Doujima said, opening up the box of donuts.  
  
"No thanks, I'm late as it is."  
  
"I'll hang out here for a bit, it will make you look better if I'm about an hour later than you are."  
  
"Ummm....thanks" Robin said, knowing that Doujima was probably just looking for yet another excuse from work.  
  
When she walked inside Michael gave a low whistle. "Damn your late. You were going to get into a lot of trouble but Amon covered for you, said you had a rough day yesterday. Robin looked over to where Amon was sitting quietly. She walked up slowly behind him and put one hand on the back of his chair.  
  
"Thanks." Robin whispered.  
  
currently on plane to Las Vegas  
  
Omg....Please forgive this chapters crappiness and its many mistakes. Please keep in mind that this was written on an airplane at 7AM, after 40 hours without sleep, and after 3 red bulls.( I was so wired after the red bulls) I finished this chapter on Friday but couldn't get it up until today, Sorry. I'll try to have an update up before Sunday.  
  
O yeah here are the shoutouts I promised v/007!  
  
WitchHunterRobinfan- Thank you sooo much!!! feels really really really happy lol sorry I wasn't able to update sooner .  
  
Kaidence- ty, I hope you like this chappy as much as you did my last.(I think its pretty bad but oh well)  
  
Amon's Angel of Darkness- yes r/a are the best pair ever.....Robin needs to learn Amon is mine though   
  
Ein- Thanks, I was so worried it was a terrible first fic and your review made me feels loads better.  
  
Puppy- thank you for reassuring me on my grammar and stuff


	3. Raku

"So, Doujima, Sakaki, Karasuma, what did you find out about Raku from Ume? Amon asked.  
  
"How about you ask Sakaki, I'm sure he would love to tell you." Doujima said maliciously.  
  
"Umm...Ume really didn't want to cooperate with us."  
  
"Hey Sakaki, do you think it could have been because you let it slip her parents were dead?" Karasuma asked sarcastically.

"Well, it really wasn't my fault, I..."  
  
"You're an idiot. Try to get more out of her tomorrow, she may feel like talking a little more then." Amon said, cutting Sakaki short. A few hours passed, everyone bored with nothing to do except to stare holes into the sealing or into Sakaki until,  
  
Karasuma let out a small gasp from her desk.  
  
"What is it? figure something out about the murders or Raku?" Amon asked.  
  
"Katsuko was killed in her sleep. It just hit me, when I scryed her I caught a glimpse of someone and I just now figured out who it was. It was Eijiro. She couldn't have seen him when he was already dead, so it had to be a dream. That's why she wasn't afraid when she died."  
  
"Hmm... so the murder scene was her house, I was wondering why the door to her apartment was forced open." Amon said with mild enthusiasm. "Michael do you have any new information for us?"  
  
"Not yet, I've been searching all the security cameras I could get my hands on in Katsuko's area but nothing's turned up."  
  
"She has to be getting food from somewhere, so how about you try searching grocery stores and places like that?" Karasuma suggested.

"I've already been checking that. She must be getting food from a friend or something."  
  
"Did she have any close friends, Michael? I want to question them to see if she had anywhere specific she went." Amon said.  
  
"Sorry, I have no clue, how about you and Robin check out her old school, Honda High? (A/n I suck at naming places -.=)  
  
"I'm not a big fan of schools, too many kids. Could you check it out by yourself?" Amon said caustically.  
  
"Sure no problem, I don't mind kids Amon and I'm sure you don't either." Robin said with a smile.  
  
"Whatever." Amon replied with a roll of his eyes. (A/n lol for some reason Amon reminds me a little of Squall from FFVIII so I had to write in the Whatever line somewhere .. Okay I'm shutting up now, on with the story)  
  
Robin went down the elevator, hopped on her scooter and headed towards Honda High.  
  
----------------At Honda High-----------------  
Robin parked her scooter and looked around. "Hmmm, I wonder where I should go first, probably to the principle's office." She walked inside and the first door to her left was labeled administration, she walked inside and went straight to the principle's room.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before, what teacher sent you and what was the problem?" The principle said peering down over his glasses at her."  
  
"The problem, Oh no, nothing is the matter I'm just here investigating a murder. Would you happen to know a former student by the name of Raku Fuchida?"  
  
"You look a little young to be an investigator," the principle said skeptically, "But I know Raku, is she in serious trouble this time?" he said with an edge of concern.  
  
"No, not yet at least, I just need to talk to a few of her friends to find out information about her, she's a suspect in the murder but she may not of necessarily did anything wrong."  
  
"Yeah, I know a few of her friends, Uchida and Lang are two I know off hand, and everyone else in her gang."  
  
"Her gang?" Robin said with a bit of surprise.  
  
"Yeah, she was a real trouble student, she was one of those students that I really wanted to help but I guess I didn't do much good in the end." The principle said his voice caked in disappointed and sadness. "Be careful around her friends, they aren't exactly hospitable people, her gangs name is Advent, don't go asking for them though."(A/n Advent refers to when Christ will come again and fight off Lucifer. Of course these guys are probally more on the devil's side)  
  
"Thank you." Robin said with a small smile. "Do you know what class Uchida and Lang are in?"  
  
The principle flipped on his computer and typed in Lang and Uchida into the search window. "Lang is in English, room 117 and Uchida is in physical fitness. Maybe you could let me know how things turn out when you find out more about Raku?"  
  
"Sure." Robin said as she walked out the door and headed to room 117. Robin came to a room labeled English with a sign that said 11 with a blank where the 7 was supposed to be. She poked her head into the door and walked up to the teacher's desk. "Umm, miss," Robin said, "do you have a student named Lang?"

"Yeah, what has he done this time?"

"Oh, nothing, I just need to ask him a few questions."

"Sure, just don't keep him to long please, I don't think his grades could afford to miss to much class time. The teacher said. "Lang, the young lady would like a word with you." Robin walked outside and waited on Lang. A boy about 16 or 17 came out, his head was shaved bald, and he had 4 earrings, his tongue was pierced, and he wore a T-shirt of some punk band she had never heard of.  
  
"What the hell have I done this time?" He said almost as if he was excited about getting into some kind of trouble.  
  
"Nothing actually, I was wondering if you knew anything about Raku Fuchida?"  
  
"I know her, is she in trouble?"  
  
"No, her mother and father were murdered by some serial serial killer and I'm just trying to find her to let her know because she may be in danger as well."  
  
"In danger? Is this some kind of joke!?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"She usually hangs out at Charlie's a place downtown or behind the old movie theater. That's usually at night. During the day she's at her boyfriend's house just across the street from her mom's or at a bar, she's been on the run for awhile now. "Hey, I should probally be getting back to class or I'll have Mrs. Amazing on my back." He sarcastically said.

"Thanks for your time, have fun in English."  
  
"Hah, yeah right, catch ya around sometime. This may seem a little random butdo you like the movies?"  
  
"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Robin quickly lied.  
  
"Well you know who to come to if you ever decide to ditch him." He said with a coy smile.  
  
"Ummm, right." Robin said. "oh wait one second, could you tell me where the gym is from here?"  
  
"Down the hall, make to lefts and go out the double doors. Don't forget my offer baby."  
  
"Ermmm...Thanks." Robin said as she went down the hall to the gym. When she went out the door she saw a large field with boys playing football on it. In the middle of the field a burly man was standing there with a whistle around his neck. She walked out onto the field trying to avoid being tackled and walked up to the man.  
  
"Oh did you come late? The girls are in the gym practicing aerobics.  
  
"Actually I need to talk to Uchida, I'm investigating a crime."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"It's about Raku."  
  
The coach nodded and pointed to a boy who weighed no less than 200 pounds and walked like he was carrying suit cases in each hand. He wore a torn football jersey and baggy shorts that came down to his knees. "What's up coach?"  
  
"This young lady would like a word with you." He said nodding his head at Robin. Robin walked off the field and sat on the bleachers.  
  
"Hmm, listen I could probably work you in for a session on Friday at 3. Uchida casually said. "I can only do an hour though."  
  
"Umm, what?"  
  
"Oh, your not one of my groupies, sorry, what did you want then?" he said, letting out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about Raku." Robin said her cheeks slightly red at the forwardness of Uchida.  
  
"Well there's not much to tell you, I haven't talked to her since she ran away, I quit the gang and took up football."  
  
"You can't tell me anything at all?" Robin said trying to keep her cool, not being used to being flirted with this much in one day.  
  
"I'm real sorry, but I can't. Oh yeah, I'm sorry about earlier too, I was just goofing around, its not too often a pretty girl comes around asking for me.  
  
"Thanks for your time, have fun at P.E."  
  
"Thanks. See ya around maybe." He said with a wave as he went running out back onto the field.  
  
Robin went back out to the parking lot and got back on her scooter and headed back to the STN-J. On her way she saw a sign labeled Charlie's. It was back away from the road, not really all that noticable. She parked her scooter in the parking lot and looked through the window into the bar. There sitting on a stool sipping back a large beer was Raku. Robin, forgetting about calling for Amon or anyone else walked in. She sat down on the stool right next to Raku and said cooly, "Raku, may I ask you a few questions?"  
  
Raku took her foot and knocked the stool right out from under Robin and went running through the door. Robin burst out of the door a few seconds later, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. Raku darted into an alleyway and just as Robin turned the corner she felt something heavy connect with her legs bringing her crashing to the ground and then a kick into the small of her back. She rolled over dodging the next blow by a fraction of an inch and caught the hem of Raku's skirt on fire. She quickly got to her feet just in time to see Raku tackle her. She felt a jolt of pain around her hip and blacked out.  
  
YAY!!! Chapter 3 is up. I really wanted to update sooner but things popped up that were out of my hands. My dad has been on a war page because I didn't walk the dog long enough -.=. That and I have been playing way too much tennis and reading too much One piece. Oh yeah, sorry for any spelling errors and mistakes.  
  
Shout outs YAY  
  
Edward Wong- ty for the review. rubs ribs and takes a few steps back from Ed then just as she turns around gets her in a back-breaking hug hah got ya back. .   
  
Kaidence-ty for the support I hope ya liked this one better


	4. The Hospital

"What the hell do you mean Robin hasn't answered her walkie-talkie!? Amon said in a huff.

"Relax Amon, I'm sure she is just at Harry's or something." Doujima yawned while filing her nails.  
  
"No, something is wrong," Amon muttered, "I can sense it. I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back as soon as I find her. Everyone keep on looking for Raku." With that he grabbed his coat and was down the elevator before anyone could bat an eye. "Last time anyone heard from her she had just left the school, so at least I don't have the school to investigate, so where the hell is she!? Amon whispered under his breath. As he continued towards the school he looked out the window and saw the blinking lights of an ambulance. Immediately without even having to see who it was he knew it was Robin. His gut contracted in pain as he saw the medics rush out of the ambulance. He slammed on his break and put his car in park.  
  
"Sir you can't be here, I need to ask you to step out of the way." An officer said to him pushing away.  
  
"The hell I can't!" Amon yelled, pushing the officer away and running up to where the rest of the medics were. When Amon saw the paramedics kneeling around Robin he thought for sure he was going to be sick then and there.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing here? Do you know this girl?"  
  
"I know her, I'm her boyfriend." Amon quickly lied. "She' alive right?"  
  
"Yes, it's too early to tell if she will make it but from my personal experience I think she'll pull through. The knife missed all of her organs."  
  
"Knife?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know the details but there was a fight at this bar here."  
  
"Would you mind if I road on the ambulance with her please?" Amon said.  
  
"Sorry, I can't allow that, I really wish I could but I think the best thing you could do would be to drive in behind us.  
  
Amon thought about arguing with him but realized that would only take up time, time Robin might not have to spare. "Fine." Amon hopped in his car and sped off in behind the ambulance.  
  
-----------At the hospital------------  
Robin awoke to a sharp pain in her abdomen. She tried to get into a sitting position but quickly wished she hadn't as her vision swam in pain. "You really shouldn't be trying to set up."  
  
"Robin looked over to her left to see Amon, his clothes were slightly rumpled and his eyes seemed a little red.  
  
"Amon, where am I?"  
  
"The hospital, you were hurt pretty bad, for a while things looked pretty grim. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine, when can I get out of here?"  
  
"You don't look fine, and I have to ask the doctor about when you can leave."  
  
"Have you found Raku yet?"  
  
"Everyone is working on it. She is the one who did this to you isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, I stopped at Charlie's a bar she hung out at and I stopped there just to check the place out and she happened to be there."  
  
"Why didn't you call for back-up?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I figured she wouldn't be all that suspicious if I didn't come in waving a gun around, guess I was wrong."  
  
"I should have come with you, I don't know what the hell I was thinking."  
  
"It's alright, I'm not dead am I?" Robin said with a meek smile.  
  
"That is not the point, you could have died. It won't happen again though, that I can promise you." Amon said softly.  
  
"I don't know why she didn't kill me though. I mean she really didn't use her powers in our fight."  
  
"Assuming she has just awakened her powers probably aren't controlled yet, which is why it is important we find her now before she gets control of them. Now I want you to get some sleep while I go talk to the doctor." Amon walked outside of Robin's room and up to the desk. "I need to find out when Robin Sena can be let out of the hospital." Amon said to an elderly lady at the desk.  
  
She turned behind around and yelled for Dr. Sano.  
  
"Yes, what do you need?" Sano asked.  
  
"When can Robin Sena be released?"  
  
"Hmmm...she might as well go today. Her wounds have already been stitched up. Though she should spend about 4 days in bed or else her wound could reopen.  
  
"Good, where do I sign to get her out?" After filling out her release papers, Amon got a wheelchair and helped Robin out of her bed and into his car. "I'm going to take you back to your apartment. Under no circumstance are you to leave your bed. I'll be back in about an hour with some food for you."  
  
"Fine, I'm probably just going to sleep until you come back."  
  
-----------At Robin's apartment----------  
Amon made sure Robin was comfortable in her bed before he went to leave. "If for any reason you need anything or feel like something is wrong call me on my cell phone. Just try and sleep, your wound will heal faster that way."  
  
"Sleep sounds real good right about now, goodnight Amon." And with that Robin went out like a light.  
  
"Sleep well." Amon said as he left to go to the office.

I probably won't have my next chapter up for a while. my Grandma is seriously sick and I just don't feel like writing. I'll try to update soon but it's going to depend on how things go. I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, i was pretty sad and depressed when I wrote it.

Fanfiction's upload thingy is really pissing me off...IT WON'T LET ME INDENT RIGHT!!! so i have to indent by hand in the quick edit thingy -.=

Shout-outs

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin-Thank you for the review ur the only one who reviewed so kudos to you for being so nice.

Sayanara all, Jc signing out .


	5. Noodles, Deals, and a Promise

Amon had just finished his work at the office and was on his way to Harry's to pick something up for Robin.  
  
"Wait a minute," he mumbled to himself, standing in front of the counter at Harry's, "what the hell does Robin eat!?" He let out a sigh and decided that plain Ramon noodles would be the best choice along with a salad. He ordered the same for himself and headed to Robin's apartment. When he entered her apartment he found her still sleeping.  
  
"Robin, wake-up," Amon said shaking her lightly, "I brought food."  
  
Robin awoke, forgetting her injury, sat bolt up-right, but quickly crumpled over in pain.  
  
Amon scrunched up his face when she did. "I'll go get a plate so you can eat in here without getting up." Amon walked briskly into the kitchen grabbed a plate and two Advil and returned to her room and started arranging her food on the plate carefully. "Take these two Advil after you eat, it will help lessen the pain."  
  
"Thanks Amon, but I'm not feeling much like eating, I think I'm just going back to sleep. I'll heat this up tomorrow."  
  
"You'll go to sleep after you eat. You need to recover some of your strength after loosing all that blood.  
  
"I'll eat half of it, but no salad."  
  
"You'll eat half the noodles and half the salad."  
  
"I'll eat all the noodles and no salad then."  
  
"You're going to eat half the salad and half the noodles Amon said sounding like a parent telling their child to eat their vegetables.  
  
"Fine, but you have to go pick up a movie for us to watch tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." Amon said gruffly figuring that would probably be the only way to get her to eat her damned salad.  
  
"Deal." Robin said with a weak smile.  
  
"Hey Amon, when do you think I'll be able to go on hunts again?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking a week probably, maybe longer.  
  
"So going back tomorrow would be out the question?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, you can hardly sit up as it is now so how do you think you'd be able to go on a hunt?"  
  
"I never really thought much about that."  
  
"You should probably get your sleep or else you're just going to take longer recovering."  
  
"Yeah, I am pretty exhausted." Robin yawned.  
  
"I'll stay here for the night incase you need something so you won't have to get up."  
  
"Amon you don't have to do that, I'll be fine. I have my cell phone, if I really need something I can call you."  
  
"I'm staying here tonight, so just go to sleep and quit arguing."  
  
"Fine, but if you want to leave you can."  
  
"I don't want to leave, last time I left you alone you almost died."  
  
"It's not your fault that this happened Amon, besides what would you of did if you were there?"  
  
I would of killed her." Amon said with a vengeance. "And when I find Raku she will die. Now go to sleep. Amon said in a notably lighter tone then the one he used to give a death threat. I promise you I will never let you get hurt like that again."  
  
Robin gave Amon a smile, decided it would be better not to say anything else to Amon tonight and curled up and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Robin awoke to Amon nudging her with a plate of eggs in one hand.  
  
"Amon you know how to make eggs?"  
  
"No, these eggs just happened to come cooked."  
  
"Thanks Amon, you really didn't have to make me eggs."  
  
"I did it because I wanted eggs too, I really didn't go that far out of my way."  
  
"Why can't you just admit that you did something nice? Afraid you might damage your image?"  
  
"Whatever, I don't have time to talk about this, I need to get to work. If you need anything my cell phone is on."  
  
"Thanks Amon. Would you mind turning on the television?"  
  
Amon flipped the television on and handed Robin the control.  
  
"Don't forget to bring home a movie" Robin said just remembering the deal from yesterday.  
  
"Do I have to really do that?"  
  
"Yes, now go to work before you're late."  
  
"Goodbye, I will be back around 5 or so."  
  
As Amon shut the door he though to himself "At least I get to pick the damned movie."  
  
Yay my grandma is better, she's not out of the clear yet and probably won't be for a few weeks but I think she might be okay. I know this chapter was wicked short and I'm sorry for that, but I'm going over to a friend's house for a few days and I don't want to not update for that long. ( I'm going 4- wheeling while I'm there. If you haven't went 4-wheeling before it is loads of fun. It's probably going to be raining when I go which will make everything 10 times more fun. I'm so happy I got so many reviews. Remember this the more reviews I get the happier I will be and the faster I will review. I added the last sentence because 666 was the number of words when I went to word count so I couldn't leave it there or else my fanfic would erase itself or something weird like that...now I'm going to go grab a salad and some Raman noodles. Chao

Shout-Outs to my loyal Reviewers :D

Ed-Ty for the reviews . My Grandma is getting much better ty for your concern.

BWHR- thanks for they review :D I'm feeling much better with my grandma feeling better.

Cat-yay u like my story that makes me really really happy

AAOTD-thank you for the good advice on using my emotions. I will probably write a fanfic based on my emotions. yeah, I know fanfiction is slow on getting emails out and yes Squall and Amon are both cold-hearted bastards until they fall in love


	6. Author's Note Please Read

I'm very sorry but I will not be able to update my story for a while. I live in Port Charlotte Florida and for anyone who isn't aware yet, Hurricane Charley came up the Peace River and made landfall 5 miles from my house as a category 4 hurricane. After it made landfall the eye of the storm came right over my neighborhood. (The eye wall, the part around the wall of the storm is the strongest part of the storm Winds of over 180 hit my house. My house is destroyed. I'm writing this from my Uncle's house to let you all know I will continue this story but it will be a while before I will be able to update. I went to a shelter luckily so I am alright. My father stayed in the house but by God's will he is alright as well. I'm really sorry. I swear I will continue this story though. My parents have already found a rental home just as nice as my old house, and insurance will probably pay for everything that was lost and damaged...all my video games were destroyed(i might get new ones from insurrance) ;.; but my anime survived =D....I'll be alright, and if anyone else is from Florida where Charley hit my prayers are with you.


	7. Movies, Musings, and another trip to the...

I'm back everybody D -Jc is back and critics are raving better than ever...okay well not really.

Amon had just finished his work at the office with little progress made on finding Raku, but he had figured out what movie he and Robin were going to watch that night. As Amon drove into the Blockbuster parking lot he knew exactly what he was going to get. He had seen a preview pop-up for the Butterfly Effect on Michael's computer and he figured since Ashton Kutcher was in it, it would entertain Robin and since it had action and suspense in it, it would entertain him. Amon picked up the copy of the movie and headed for Robin's apartment.(A/N I have no idea if Japanese ppl have a blockbuster, but for my fic the do ) Amon put the key into the door of Robin's apartment and gave it a turn. Robin was sleeping in her bed. Amon grabbed her shoulder and gave her a light shake. Robin opened her eyes to see Amon with a genuine smile waving the DVD in front of her. "Ready for the movie, Robin?"

"You actually got it? I didn't even think you would have a Blockbuster card."

"Yeah, you might not like it much though, it's kind of a guy flick."

"What movie is it?"

"The Butterfly Effect."

"Oh! Isn't that the one with Ashton Kutcher, he is so cute, you like him too don't you Amon?"

"Yeah, but it's a guy flick so like I said you might not like it."

"But it has Kutcher in it!" Robin said ebulliently with a slightly crazed look."

"Whatever." Amon said rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

After about 40 minutes and 50 major curse words into the movie, Robin looked like she was about ready to have a fit. "Is it really necessary for them to say all that Amon?' (A/N lol like every 5 seconds in that movie they used f. And there was this guy fatter than Jabba the Hutt where they showed him gettin' some like 4 times, now THAT could traumatize any sane individual, thank God I'm not sane. and Robin is like a nun person so it would probably be traumatizing to herD)

"Just great Amon, she's a damned nun practically and you show her a movie with a fat pervert and 3 kids with a worse mouth than me." Amon said, mentally scolding himself. "Hey Robin, if you want to I can turn it off."

"No, its okay really, I'll be alright, I'll just remember to do a few extra Hail Marries." About an hour later Amon was wishing he could turn back time and change the events of the past like Kutcher. (A/N Ashton could go back into his past by looking at his journal entries and change the past.)

"If I could change the past Robin wouldn't of had to been stabbed." Amon thought to himself letting out a slight sigh. After the movie ended and Robin was getting settled down for bed, she was wondering the same thing Amon was.

"Amon, if you could change the past would you?"

"Yeah, I'd want to change just one thing."

"What would that be?

"You getting stabbed, leaving you to go to the school by yourself that day is the only mistake I've ever regretted."

"Yeah, but if you could change it or if it happened any other way things could have turned out worse. If you were there you might of got hurt or worse."

"First off, I wouldn't have gotten hurt and second I would die before I would have let you get stabbed."

"Why?"

"Well I'm stronger than you for starters."

"No, not that but why would you die for me? I thought you hated me."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been too nice to you but you should know that I don't think you're all that bad of a person."

"Is that your way of saying you like me a little?" Robin retorted with a sly smile.

"Jesus, and people wonder why I'm always in such a bad mood. It's cause I have a partner that can't understand me unless I'm pissed."

"Well I like you too Amon."

"I have to go use the restroom, I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Amon said ending the conversation before too much was said. "When I get back you should probably get up and walk about a bit too keep your muscles from getting stiff

Amon returned and went to help Robin out of bed but she shrugged off his hand and went deeper beneath the covers. "Amon, I'm tired can't we do this in the morning?"

"It will only take about two minutes, you need to get up and work your muscles." Amon said taking her by the arm and pulling her up. The blanket slid down past her waist and Amon noticed her shirt was red around her wound. "What the hell Robin!? How did you do this!?"

"I had to use the bathroom before you came back from work and I didn't want to call you. I went to get up and I tripped."

How long ago was that?"

"Just about an hour before you came home. I think its stopped bleeding though."

"We need to get you stitched back up, we are going to the hospital."

Amon, I'm fine really, it doesn't even hurt."

Get up and get in the car."

"Amon its not like you can tell me what to do."

That is where you are wrong, now get the hell up." Amon said his temper just about ready to boil over.

"What do you care!? You probably wouldn't care if I died today." Without another word Amon picked Robin up and despite her protest he carried her to the car and sat her down.

"Put your seat-belt on." Amon commanded. Robin reached for the car door and got out. A wave of sickness and dizziness caught her off guard and as quickly as she had stood up she just as quickly hit the curb, dazed and teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Amon, I don't feel so well." Robin meekly replied.

Amon, who seriously felt like yelling "I told you so!", restrained himself, and stooped down and picked Robin up gingerly, setting her in the car. He looked over at her and leaned closer to her where he could say what he wanted to say without having to raise his voice. "You know I care about you."

Okay this was written on the 20th of August. My computer was undamaged by the storm sooo that is good, but at the time I wrote this I had no internet. -. I seriously hate Florida, if anyone knows of a place without natural disasters than tell me and I'll be there in 2 shakes . -. The Tuesday before the storm was the 1st day my Grandmum got out of the hospital and then the day before the storm my father's brother, my uncle died, I didn't know him but you know, it's like even harder to take when you have never met them because there is a feeling of regret for never having taken the time to see them. Well and then Friday I lost my house practically. I think I'm going to try to talk my parents into a vacation, no 15 year old should have to have a week like I have had D it always feels like I'm hanging in there by the skin of my teeth. D...I was able to talk to the insurance dude about my video games and all of them will be reimbursed p....-I was able to get a rental but that involved taking everything, and I mean EVERYTHING out of my house to move it into a rental or into storage. On Tuesday an engineer person comes to tell me whether my home is totaled or not. I hope its totaled...I've always wanted a house on the water where I could wake up every morning and smell the water and go fishing. D that probably sounds a little stupid, but for some reason I love the ocean and beach. I also want my new home to be in the middle of nowhere, well with nothing around me for about a half a mile in each direction... I'm not a ppl person D I like to talk to my friends but besides the ppl that are my friends I pretty much just stay to myself okay I think I've talked a little too much in this chapter... But before I quit jabbering I would like to end with the statement "Hurricane Charley sucks mega ass", with that being said goodnight all, and did I mention Hurricane Charley sucks mega ass?

Shout-Outs YAY Time For My Faithful Reviewers To Get Attention (You guys deserve it for having to wait on me to get my ass in gear to right this.)

AAOFTD- D thanks for the review and all Everything is going so much better D

Cat- I'm doing much better now, i have a new house so i'm uber happy D

BWHR- T.T Are you still okay after all of these fukin hurricanes?

Okay, today is the 10th and another hurricane is coming to finish what Charley started, if for some reason I die and I'm not able to finish this story, sorry but I think if that happens I'll have more important stuff to do D though I'm trying to get my parents to evacuate because I have a bad gut feeling about this one, even more so than Charley, something just doesn't feel right about this storm, if my new rental is destroyed then I will probably temporarily move to a different state, I really want to live in PA if that happens cause it is so beautiful there. And I would like to say this: if for some reason this misses my part of the state I pray for the safety of anyone in its path and that anyone reading this will be okay. And to those who weathered Frances I have felt your pain and continue to feel it, and I hope that life for everyone will turn back to normal soon D I'm sorry I have talked so much but I figured it would be somewhat entertaining to you all if I shared with you my hurricane experience, I know this isn't the place for this, but I don't vent my feelings on this kind of stuff with my parents or friends because I don't want them to worry about me so this is a nice place where I can stay anonymous to a point and still vent some of my feelings.

WOOHOO GUESS WHO HAS INTERNET!? ME MEMEMEME I'm sooo happy D I thought Ivan was going to come and hit me and like fricken kill everyone but it missed me D it was supposed to be pretty much a direct hit. I feel so bad for ya'll in the panhandle. Hopefully that was like the last hurricane for fl for like forever D I MUST GO NOW AND PLAY FINALFANTASYXI or else i'm going to go into fricken withdrawal D It's been a month and 4 days since i last had my ffxi fix Oo S I missed all my friends on there sooo much.(All my friends on there r pervy Oo i had 50ish emails in my account and 1/2 of them were them feeling bad for me, and the other 1/2 were them telling me that i need some "sweet loving" to make me feel better D they r messed up but i dont know what i would do without them.) oh yeah my comp is being all weird and not letting me indent sooo i wasnt able to indent gomen T.T


	8. Confessions of a Man

Robin looked up at him dazed, whether out of disbelief over what Amon said or because she hit her head, or both. "You mean it?" Robin whispered.

"Do you think I would of taken care of you if I wasn't? You're a good person and a good partner, I don't think I have yet regretted having you around."

"Sure could have fooled me." Robin retorted.

"Yeah, well for what it's worth I like you." Amon muttered.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just wanted to let you know that back there I wasn't angry at you, I was scared for you, Losing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me. If I lost you, it wouldn't be worth getting up everyday without the promise of seeing you at work.

"Amon, really, I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me, I'm not afraid of being hurt.

"But-"

"But nothing, if I'm to die then there is nothing you can do about it." Robin put on a slight lopsided grin and muttered "You know Amon you would make the perfect boyfriend, you care about me, you're nice and not half bad looking." Her voice slurred with the last line obviously affected by blood loss or from the bump on her head.

"Listen, you're not thinking right and you are going to the hospital ASAP, get in the fricking car and let's go.'

Okay...well I'm sure u all think I probably fell of the globe since it took me forever to update, and on top of that u get his short lil' shitty update....well I'm going to be posting much more, but what I think I'm going to do is post smaller updates like this so I can progress the story faster D

SHOUT-OUTS D

Amon's Angel of the Darkness- Thanks bunches for the review D U play video games too??? Okay d00d that is l337 D(lmao mega Tokyo has me writing l337....gomen D yeah mega man roxorz...my fav is mega man X for the SNES...I remember I got that when I was 5 for x-mas D...I've been a long time gamer p and ff pwnz D Things r getting squared away in my life, just tiring

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin- lmao yeah I am lucky Charley whizzed through my neighborhood. If it had stayed an hour or so longer I dunno if I would be here. The shelter I was in was practically falling down around me, and I was pretty pissed cuz I was pretty sure I was dead. Oh yeah, I was without internet for over a month and now I can only use fscking dial up because of where I live now. But I've learned to deal. I'm uber sorry u had to go through Frances. lmao not to many things make me think I'm gonna die, but if it was anything like hurricane charley I was pretty certain I was going to die. lmao the room adjacent to me collapsed and people were being evacuated from the room. power went off and everything went black, like the only thing I could see was the reflection of one or two lights in about a foot of water that was running through the hospital hospitalshelter) running on auxiliary power. lmao then the air handlers(huge 5000 pound air conditioning units bolted down with bout 25 pound straps) were ripped off the roof and thrown on the ground and I could hear every strap rip off... and my dad decided to stay at my house, and it was 30 years old and I figured my dad was probably dead and my house gone. My mom went to visit him and left me at the hospital. She came back and was like the house is destroyed...so I started crying cuz if my house was gone so was my dad, but he made it through, so it doesn't matter all that much about the house. D lmao no picnic ; a shit it took yer roof??? That sucks ass...hope ya get a new one soon.

Prospero- ty for the review D oh yeah the ultimate combo D vegas and red bull ; those lights r hypnotic when ur buzzing on the bull lmao D

Snowy Oreo- ty for the review D

v

push the button!!! I promise it won't take long!!! Plz review D reviews r nice and make me happy ;


	9. The HospitalAgain

-----At the Hospital-----

"Mr. Amon?" The doctor said drawing his attention from the sleeping form of

Robin on the hospital bed, "Everything seems to be fine, but I do not want to see her back

in here, make sure to take care of her this time."

"I did take care of her, she's just so freaking stubborn, won't listen to a thing I

have to say. She made this mess while I was at work."

"Then may I make a suggestion Mr. Amon?"

Amon hesitated, figuring whatever was going to fly from that doctor's mouth next

he was not going to like, "What would you have me do?"

"Maybe you could have her move into your house until she's fully recovered?"

"…Huh? As in live with me?"

"Mmm…that's kind of what I said, if you can't do it then, she could probably stay

in the hospital till she makes a full recovery."

"I'll do it." Amon said with an exasperated sigh.

"Good, in that case she can be released as soon as she's up."

Okay…gomen everyone…I know this update is so far overdue it's freaking scary…and I'm REALLY sorry…been having some problems lately I've had to get all sorted out, well I can't say I've really fixed much of anything, but I'm at least trying to fix some things now…so I'd just like to restate the fact once more I am freakishly sorry for not only waiting so long to update but for putting up such a short update at that…things are going to be a bit rough for me for a while so I can't promise these updates will be fast, though I'm definitely going to make them faster than this last one, but please just bear with me all and try not to lose patience or faith, I promised I was going to finish this story, so it will be finished. Okay, now on a lighter, happier note:

Shout outs!-

Megan Consoer- Hey thanks for the review…like I said I'll try to get the next update out a lot faster.

Hunter-Robin-Thanks for the review, and I'll try harder to do better…sometimes I have to write these things really fast with school, tennis, and homework, but yeah, I could probably do better and thanks for the encouragement :D

In True Meanings-Thanks for the review and yeah, living on the water would be nice, but if you could see some of the houses that were on the beach and on the water when that hurricane hit, damn put it this way, as much damage that was done to my house, it makes me feel lucky…and yeah I can't wait for the live action show WHR

WHR Goddess- Thanks I'll try and keep it good and maybe if possible better it.

BWHR- Hey, wasn't really laughing at ya trust me I know nothing about that crap is funny…lol I'm still in a rental house, and now the insurance company is freaking refusing to do any work on my house until they get another opinion, because they still aren't sure if they can fix my house…I mean I'm not really trying to complain, but where I live now, I really hate it ;…it's a nice house, just it feels like it doesn't belong to me, sorta like living in a hotel…well…I hope things for u turned out for the best :D and if they didn't I hope they are getting better…and thanks for the update btw :P

Prospero53223-O.o…lol…yeah I don't know if I WANT to know what u did in Las Vegas :P though I am slightly curious…thanks for the review and stay outta trouble :P

AAOD- yeah megaman x is awesome :P haven't played too many horror games though the ones I have played I like worship :D Thanks for the review


End file.
